Es amor, ¿no?
by consueelo
Summary: Está en la historia.
1. Sinopsis

Sinopsis

_¿Mi mejor amigo una especie de criatura mítica? Lamentablemente, ya no me podía concentrar en un estúpido trabajo de tesis para historia. Mi mejor amigo me dejaba cada vez más sorprendida con sus declaraciones. ¿Qué le estaba sucediendo conmigo? Éramos amigos desde la infancia y ahora se le ocurría contarme todo esto…_

Claire es una chica con apariencia muy delicada. Popular, risueña, encantadora y hermosa. Varios comentan que es la chica perfecta, pero ¿es así como todos dicen?

Al conocer a Tyler, un chico con el cual su mejor amigo se relaciona de hace muchos años atrás, ella se adentrará a un mundo desconocido. Sin embargo, ¿será capaz de salir de él?

**Espero que les guste, la verdad es que no es mi primer fic sobre licántropos o vampiros y especies de ese tipo, ojala les agrade y sientan ansias de seguir leyéndolo.**


	2. Inicio

Capítulo I: Inicio

- ¿Me ignorarás por siempre de ese modo?-. La voz de Christopher me estremeció y yo negué con la cabeza inmediatamente sonriente.

- Claro que no, hemos sido amigos por cinco años y recién me vengo a enterar que eres algo así como un hombre lobo. No estoy molesta, ni tampoco decepcionada, sigo siendo la misma de siempre...- Cerré mi taquilla de golpe y caminé por el pasillo con algunos libros en mi mano. 

Odiaba que Christopher creyera de que yo no estaba molesta, ni tampoco sorprendida por sus declaraciones. Él me conocía, pero parecía que ahora le había venido una amnesia temporal y no se acordaba de mí. Lo comprendía, pero no lo justificaba. 

Recordaba el día que había ido a mi casa por la noche de urgencia, me había dicho por móvil que ya no aguantaba más y necesitaba decirme todo de una vez. Creí por un momento que me diría "estoy enamorado de tí, Claire, desde el primer momento en que te vi" pero lo único que conseguí fue un "soy un licántropo". No es que esperaba que me dijera "me gustas" pero tampoco esperaba una declaración de ése tipo. 

- ¿Qué te pasa, Claire?-. Lindsay me esperaba apoyada en una puerta de su auto.- Ya no hablas con Christopher.- Ella era mi mejor amiga. Siempre habíamos estado juntas, pero en este último tiempo, sentía que le ocultaba más cosas de lo normal. No me agradaba su compañía cuando comenzaba a preguntarme sobre Christopher. 

- Él es un idiota. Simple.- Me acerqué a ella y dejé de levantar la voz para que me escuchara.- No me hables de él.- La empujé suavemente y me subí en el asiento del copiloto. Ella conducía, al fin y al cabo era su auto. 

- En ese caso, ¿has visto al chico nuevo?-. Fruncí el ceño. 

- Tiene los ojos verdes, buen cuerpo, el cabello café claro... eh, sí. Lo vi.- Lindsay hizo una mueca de contrariedad, seguramente por mi humor no muy bueno.- Está bien... Es un bombonazo de primera, de hecho está en el menú, ¿no crees?-. Allí sonrió y arrancó el auto.

- Se llama...- Esperé un momento pero Lindsay bajó la ventanilla y le sonrió a un chico que estaba lanzando un balón de rugby que estaba en la salida del establecimiento.- Te veo hoy a las 8 en mi casa, ¿te parece?-. El chico quedó embobado y asintió.

- ¿Quién es él, Lindsay? ¿Cómo puedes hacer eso? ¿Acaso no ves que quedas como una ramera para toda la escuela? Diablos, Lindsay.- Le espeté una vez que estábamos en la carretera camino a mi casa.

- Ay, perdóname por ser yo misma, "chica controladora".- Rodé mis ojos. 

Lindsay tenía un cuerpo muy bonito, como el de una modelo de revista, pero no tan raquítica, tenía buen busto, buen trasero y unos ojos de color dorado que parecían de gato un poco rasgados, su cabello tenía ondulaciones y de color castaño rojizo. Era muy bella, Christopher había estado enamorado de ella un buen tiempo. No acepté ese romance, yo conozco como es Lindsay y se ve demostrado.

- Como iba... Se llama Tom y hablé con él. Tiene una voz tan sexy, masculina a morir.- Saqué mi mano por la ventanilla para sentir el aire entre mis dedos.

- Está bien. ¿Va en tu curso?-. Lindsay asintió sonriendo.- Tendrás más opciones, siendo tú... No dudo que esté en tus manos en dos días más. Y si no, es un idiota.

Ya en mi casa me contemplé en un espejo de cuerpo entero. Tenía el cabello rubio como el de mi mamá, y mis ojos eran grandes de color miel. Mis labios rojos como de costumbre se levantaron en una sonrisa forzosa. ¿Estaba feliz con mi cuerpo? 

- Vaya, Claire. Eres hermosa.- Me dije a mi misma tratando de reprimir las lágrimas. Christopher se me vino a la mente, él más de una vez me había dicho eso. Cuando me venía a buscar para fiestas de galas, cuando salíamos como amigos, cuando íbamos a la biblioteca por conseguir tareas... En resumen, siempre me lo decía, a cada minuto. 

El teléfono en la cocina sonó. Grité y grité pero nadie contestó. Mi mamá no estaba y mi papá tampoco, mi hermano ni siquiera aparecía así que contesté yo de mala gana:

- Diga...- Esperé unos segundos. Volví a repetir lo mismo.

- Perdóname.- Me mordí el labio inferior.

- Lo siento Christopher, sabes que no puedo estar enojada contigo, pero no concibo como puedes creer que no estoy enojada o decepcionada, o molesta. Porque lo estoy.- Le dije. Sentí una punzada en el corazón.

- ¿Puedo verte para explicarte todo?-. Suspiré lejos del auricular. 

- Está bien, pero no quiero escuchar más de lo correspondiente.- Juré que Christopher estaba sonriendo.

- Voy hacia allá.- Colgué y me senté en la encimera. 

¿Por qué tenía que aguantar sus problemas? Yo lo quería, lo apreciaba, me gustaba pero no estaba segura. En los últimos años, Christopher había cambiado. Tenía un cuerpo envidiable y el color de su piel era perfecto. Era obvio que había sufrido alguna transformación y yo más de una vez le pregunté si es que estaba yendo a la playa o al gimnasio y él me sonreía asintiendo. Siempre. Nunca me dijo "es que soy licántropo y por ende mi cuerpo sufre cambios". Nunca lo escuché de sus labios, hasta hace unas semanas.


End file.
